Our Second Chance
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Luka and Kagami have been tense around one another for quite some time now - Luka's worried that he's ruined something amazing, and Kagami's worried her "one chance only" rule is coming back to haunt her. But Luka is determined to prove that wrong. (Fluffy and briefly angsty Lukagami/Viperyuko with a lot of Adrienette mentions!) (SPOILER WARNING!)


**A oneshot dedicated to possibly the third most pure ship in all of Miraculous Ladybug, Lukagami/Viperyuko! I mean seriously - this ship is so ADORABLE! And at long last, its getting the recognition it deserves - I think more and more people are finally realizing how amazing of a ship this is. That makes my heart happy :)**

**So have some pure fluff (and light angst cuz why not) with these two lovelies. And Kim's in here for like, three lines cuz I love him too. :)**

* * *

Viperion knew the moment he saw how Ryuko in battle, she was gonna be an awesome addition to the team.

And after getting to know her a little better, along with eventually discovering that she was the cool fencing gal Kagami Tsurugi that Adrien had introduced him too a few weeks prior to Ryuko stepping into the public eye, Luka felt... a bit smitten. He thought that Marinette was the epitome of his dreams, but as it turned out, Kagami may have just taken that spot in his heart...

And then, he had gotten the chance to fight alongside her, and nearly all of his bros when Miracle Queen showed up, and then Hawk Moth and Mayura afterward. Together, the gang may not have revealed who he truly was, but they came closer than ever - in their books, that was an absolute win.

After that, by some random chance, the two had chosen the same alleyway to de-transform in. Longg and Sass seemed chill as heck about it all, but for the first time, Kagami appeared smitten, and Luka appeared frightened.

And by coincidence, a week later, they had been selected for akuma patrol along with Roi Singe.

The two were mostly quiet throughout it all, leaving Roi to fill the air with his words. And boy, did he do the job nicely...

"Man, honestly, it isn't even that chilly out tonight!" Roi chuckled. "My protein shakes are keeping me nice and warm, yessir."

"D-Dude, its freezing!" Viperion shivered.

"I'm not that cold," said Ryuko.

"W-Well good," Viperion said, his remark almost coming out like a hiss due to the shiver. Ryuko ducked her head subtly, and inwardly, Luka wanted to kick himself - how could he have come across so mean?

Roi cringed lightly - immediately, he wanted to find a way out of this increasingly awkward situation.

"Hey, uh... I think I see something!" he said. "I-I'll go check it out. Be right back."

Then, he jumped down into an alleyway at least three buildings away, and pretended to be checking it out.

"Hey... uh... I-I'm so sorry," Viperion said. "I-I really didn't mean to come across as mean there."

"You didn't," Ryuko said, keeping her head down - he totally had. He just knew it. "I-Its okay."

"No, no it isn't," Viperion said. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that. We're friends, right?"

Ryuko looked at the teammate that she was once very close with - ever since what they had dubbed "the alleyway incident", Luka and Kagami had been quite tense around each other. The two saw each other enough in public, and immediately made efforts to hide their faces whenever they were around each other. Viperion and Ryuko had also been tense around each other throughout the whole patrol shift, offsetting Roi for sure.

Viperion then sighed, and stood up. "You know, you'd probably do better out her tonight without-"

"No."

A firm, bold statement from Ryuko was enough to grab his attention, and shift his focus back to the dragon Miraculous wielder.

"First off - you are not leaving me alone with that moron," Ryuko said, chuckling lightly - gosh, Kagami's laugh was so precious. Marinette was really working wonders with that girl.

"Haha, alright, you got me," Viperion laughed lightly. "And, reason two?"

Ryuko looked down briefly, but lightly blushed as she looked back up.

"I... I feel better with you here, Luka."

The use of his real name in his superhero alter ego struck a chord with him. Viperion sat back down, intrigued by what his teammate had to say.

"Kagami? Is there... is there something you wanna tell me?" he asked.

Ryuko, for the first time that he could remember, looked... vulnerable.

"You know my family is all about 'only one chance'," she said. "And when I learned that my love interest, Adrien Agreste, had moved onto have feelings for my friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I thought that it was game over for me. And..."

"That hurt?" asked Viperion. "Yeah. Believe it or not, I had a mad crush on Marinette a while back. However, I guess I just wasn't who she was looking for - and that's cool with me. I mean, its her choice. All I want is for that funky little artist to be happy."

"But... the loss still stings with me," Ryuko said. "What... what if Adrien was my one shot? My first and last chance at love? What if... what if I'm never able to find it again?"

Viperion sighed... and then, he took a deep breath.

Now or never...

"Kagami," he said, kneeling in front of her. "I... I don't know how to tell you this, but, ever since we met... you've been pulling on my heartstrings. I mean, honestly, I was hurt after Marinette wasn't interested, and then - not only do I think I have a second chance, if you would like the same... but what's my superpower?"

"S-Second chance..." Ryuko said, her eyes lighting up briefly.

"That's what I'm saying," Viperion said, his eyes lighting up and almost glowing. "What if we're _each other's _second chance?"

Ryuko almost cracked a smile, but then... her features fell, and were reduced to a frown.

"Wh-Why would you want me?" she asked softly. "I'm nothing like what you would want... and besides, what with our accidental reveal in the alleyway, I made a complete fool of myself. You'd be better off with someone else..."

"Hey, you can say that all you want, but I really don't think that's true," Viperion said. "Kagami... I honestly don't think I've ever met a girl like you. You're strong, you're fierce, you have this fighting spirit in you that just... it just amazes me."

Ryuko gasped lightly.

"So... I wanna ask you, and I'm sincere when I say this," Viperion said, "would you like for us to be each other's second chances?"

In her heart, Kagami knew what she wanted to say. Yes, of course... but the thought of her mother's disapproval loomed over her like a dark cloud.

_But you know what? Screw that._

"Y-Yes," Ryuko smiled. "I... I would love to be your second chance, Luka."

"And I'd love to be yours, Kagami," Luka beamed.

Viperion then shivered once more, and curled up as he sat back down. "Sheesh... it really is so chilly out he-"

Ryuko had crawled over to his side, and snuggled up to him comfortably. "If you tell anyone on Team Miraculous that we did this-"

"You'll slice my throat with a plastic spoon, I am very well aware," Viperion smirked. "And _wow,_ you really are warm..."

"Told you," Ryuko winked.

Viperion and Ryuko were now both able to smile wholeheartedly as they snuggled up, battling against the chills of the night wind together...

"Hey, Luka?" asked Ryuko.

"Yes, Kagami?" Viperion replied.

"I, uhh..." she muttered for a moment, "I... well... oh, whatever."

She then leaned over, and rammed her lips onto his - softly, of course. Viperion quickly cupped her face, and although he was taken aback, he was no less grateful for the sudden gesture of love. And besides, this was certainly warming up both of them quite a bit...

"Well, aren't you two comfortable."

The sudden third voice caused the two to jump up and quickly separate from one another, only to reveal Roi Singe behind them.

"Roi! Y-You-you think this is funny?!" Ryuko exclaimed, standing up in a fighting stance.

"Hey, chill draggie!" Roi said, raising one of his hands. "I have brought a peace offering."

He then set down three tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream - mint, strawberry, and birthday cake.

"Now, since I paid for them, and had to ask for three spoons at another restaurant," said Roi, "I call the birthday cake."

But Viperion was all too happy to take the strawberry, and Ryuko was very content with the mint.

What do you know...

This wasn't such a bad night after all.

(Roi _totally didn't_ gag on his ice cream when he saw Ryuko kiss some strawberry off of Viperion's cheek.)

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this cutesy little oneshot! :D I'd absolutely love it if you dropped a review, it would make my day! :)**

**Also, feel free to suggest any other MLB prompts, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading guys! See ya next time! Love you all! :D**


End file.
